Hold me close
by Anisokalover123
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano have constantly been sent on battles with little breaks in between. But what happens if they are given a long break? Will they begin to uncover feelings that they did not realize they had for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Of all the weapons we take into battle there is none more powerful than the mind. It holds our instincts and our training. It allows us to distinguish friend from foe, love from hate. But if that weapon is unsound, it is by no means disarmed. For the mind is all the more dangerous when damaged and there's no guarantee that it won't choose itself as its next victim.

Something was greatly disturbing Anakin Skywalker as he walked down the hallways of the Temple. A sigh escaped his lips and his jaw clenched in concentration. He had only just returned from a successful mission on Geonosis with his young padawan Ahsoka Tano. Fatigue clearly shown on his face. He slowly made it back to his dormitory that he shared with Ahsoka. He walked inside in search of Ahsoka. He was presented with the sight of his young padawan asleep on her bed. Anakin was not surprised in the slightest. The Council had been sending the infamous team on countless missions, one after the other and with little rest in between. Anakin had noticed that not only himself, but Ahsoka had fallen victim to exhaustion after the past few weeks of fighting with no break in sight.

His weary figure slumped on his bed and removed his boots, before lying on his bed and drawing his blanket over his body. He turned over to look at Ahsoka sleeping. Her face looked peaceful in her sleep and the rise and fall of her chest kept the constant slow rhythm. His eyes slowly grew heavy and he didn't try and fight the exhaustion that took over his body.

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and her leaned forward with a gasp. Her heart beating out of her chest. Nightmares plagued her sleep, the loss of her clone brothers constantly on her mind. She breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm herself down.

She allowed her eyes to gaze over at her master's bed, noting that it was empty. A weary sigh escaped her lips before dragging herself from her bed to prepare for the day. A sense of apprehension came over Ahsoka as she realised that Anakin probably wasn't resting because he was called in to report to the Council for another mission for the pair of them. She pulled on her boots before deciding to take a walk to the mess hall to grab something to eat. She strided down the temple hallways before turning into the mess hall and colliding straight into a hard and muscular chest. She took a step back quickly and began to apologize until she looked up and was greeted with the infamous smirk of her master.

"Actually Skyguy, you should probably be watching where you are going. I don't want another person to be feeling like they have been bowled over by a speeder." Ahsoka spoke with a teasing smirk before adopting a more serious look. "I thought you were with the Council. Do we have another mission?"

"Not at all, the opposite actually." Anakin replied with a bit of a sparkle in his eyes.

Anakin watched as his padawan's face lit up and her eyes sparkled as she put two and two together and realized that they were being sent away for a break. His heart fluttered as it had been too long that she had been excited for something.

"Finally Skyguy. We haven't had a break in so long!" She exclaimed.

"I know, Snips. You and I are heading to Naboo for a long break. Go pack your things. Me and you are heading out soon."

"Yes Master." Ahsoka bowed, any thoughts about food gone, and turning around and walking back to her and Anakin's quarters.

* * *

Anakin flew the _Twilight_ to Naboo with Ahsoka sitting silently next to him. He smiled to himself as he realized himself and Ahsoka would be alone. It had been a very long time since they both had time for themselves. Anakin had made sure that this leave would be memorable for Ahsoka. She had been training and fighting hard and deserved a treat.

He landed the _Twilight_ on a secluded property he rented out before getting out of his seat and reaching a hand down for Ahsoka to help her.

She smiled at him before reaching up, grasping his hand, and allowing him to pull her up. She expected him to let go after she got up, but he laced his fingers with hers and hit the control to lower the ramp.

She blushed and looked down as an unexpected feeling overcame her as he tugged her down the ramp with a laugh. He looked down at her and noticed that she was silent and facing down towards the ground.

"Hey you, what's going on in that mind of yours?" He asked her gently, placing a finger under her chin and raising her face up so that she met his watchful gaze.

"Nothing Master." She quickly deflected his questioning. She removed her hand from his and tried to sidestep around him. He noticed this and quickly sidestepped so that he still remained in front of her.

"Soka, when me and you are alone together, you don't need to call me Master. It makes me feel like you are my slave, which you are not. You can call me Anakin." He said while resting both his hands on her arms while staring at her baby blue eyes, willing her to cheer up.

"Okay Mas….Anakin."Ahsoka quickly corrected herself and smiled back up at him.

Anakin placed his arm around her frame and pulled her close to him.

"Good girl." He said to her gently.

A/N- Hey guys! It has certainly been a while. I thought I would start off with a new story. I understand it is short, however, I wanted to get this episode out and published. I only had an hour to type it up without judging it or correcting it. Hope you enjoy it. Update will be made soon!

-Anisokalover123


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! It's certainly been a long time since I've considered writing again. Now after a fair few messages and the reviews you all left, here I am writing the next chapter. You'll have to give me some time while I get used to writing this again. I've paced circles around the kitchen island while I reread my first chapter (HATE reading my own writing! XD) and I'm just figuring out where I want to take this story. Please do enjoy the ride with me! Hopefully you all like it.

* * *

As Anakin unwrapped his arm around her frame, he immediately missed the feeling of her against him. In that split second, he laced his fingers back in between hers. He squeezed her hand gently before tugging slightly to indicate that they should make a move.

Ahsoka also decided in the split second that it took for Anakin to lace his fingers in between hers, that she rather enjoyed the feeling. Inside she knew that it was wrong of her to enjoy it since he was still her Master, but she figured he was trying to make her relax more around him.

"So..." Anakin said as he tugged her through the clearing of trees to the property. "I have a feeling you and I both are going to enjoy this time away from the war.".

"Ahsoka smirked and rolled her eyes and they both continued down the path. "Oh please! Somehow I think our little break will just be you contacting the Temple, desperately trying to be in the loop.".

Anakin's face obtained the expression of mock disbelief. "Come on now, Snips. I'm not THAT bad. I can be bad. However this is our time and I'm not going to let anything distract us.".

He stopped in his tracks which made Ahsoka look up at him. He gently took her other hand in his and looked into her eyes. He always loved how they sparkled. "I'm being serious, Soka. You and I are here to relax. No plotting. No work. Just you and I.".

She smiled up at him. Noticing the shortening of her name but appreciating that he was comfortable enough to be so relaxed around her. They both stared into each other's eyes for a minute and Anakin broke eye contact by jerking his head to the left.

"...And that house". He finished off.

Ahsoka's eyes jerked to the left and then they grew wide as she took in the lake house that was just a short distance from them.

"Anakin, how on earth did you afford this?!" She asked him with shock written all over her face.

"Well you see I arranged it not too long ago. He was easy to...persuade.". He finished, trailing off.

"Another one?! Anakin, aren't you the one who tells me not to "abuse my power"?" She said with a smile on her face and narrowed eyes that challenged me directly.

"Yes, but I'm talking about using the force in general. Not mind tricks...but you probably shouldn't take a leaf out of my book." He fired back. "Now come on, we can stand here arguing about the semantics or we can see what we've got to enjoy while we're here. We've worked so hard. You've work non-stop. So I thought we might as well relax in style.".

He grasped her hand again and tugged along, she could only smile and make her feet catch up with Anakin's.

He opened the door and all but dragged Ahsoka into the house. He shut the door just as soon as her body got past it. He mentally made a note to get their bags from the ship later on.

Anakin watched as Ahsoka walked further in the house and then out of his sight. He smiled to himself and walked through the hallway into the middle of the house. The kitchen and the living room were open-plan with the house overlooking the grassy plain before the lake.

Ahsoka was upstairs, exploring the small upper part of the house. She stopped suddenly as she took in the sight before her, rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned back around and walked downstairs.

"Anakin, by any chance...did you get all the details about the house before you "convinced" him to give it to you?". She asked as her eyes met his.

"Well the usual stuff...I just made sure it had what we needed.". He responded.

"Well you somehow seemed to miss the fact that there's only one bedroom.". Ahsoka remarked back.

Anakin didn't miss that fact at all. In fact, it was something that he deliberately wanted. While he had worked alongside her for so many years, he had felt an attraction towards her that he knew was wrong. Jedi were not allowed to form an attachment. But how could he not when it came to her?

"We've been in worser situations before, Snips.". He said with humour in his voice.

Ahsoka bit her lip and lowered her head. The nightmares had been getting worse. They had been on a mission that took a horrible turn. Many of her Clone brothers had died. Anakin knew she harboured some guilt but he didn't know just how bad it had affected her.

Anakin noticed her reaction and frowned. "Ahsoka, I can always sleep downstairs. I mean, the couch looks like it could be just as comfy.". He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder and bent down to her level. "It's not a big deal, don't worry about it.".

"No." Ahsoka quickly responded. "No, it's not that. Of course I'm fine with sharing a bed. As if I would make you sleep on the couch! Especially on our break! I'm not that cruel Master.".

Anakin raised an eyebrow and stared at her expectedly.

"Anakin. I'm not that cruel, Anakin." Ahsoka corrected with a smile.

Anakin's eyes lit up and a smile formed on his face. "That's much better, thank you.". He decided to let her obvious worry about the sleeping arrangements go. She wasn't worried about being with him, which was a good thing in his books. 'But why is she so worried then?' Anakin thought to himself, but knew he'd eventually figure out the answer.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ahsoka asked Anakin as he stood back up.

Anakin looked over at a nearby clock and saw that the time was six o'clock in the evening.

"Well, we better figure out what we're going to have for dinner. The fridge is fully stocked but somehow after our journey getting here, I can't imagine either one of us really want to cook." He responded with a smile.

"One of us is the right term for it. You can't cook to save our lives." Ahsoka retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm not THAT bad. I can cook SOME stuff but you're just biased now because of that ONE experience." Anakin exclaimed as he pulled out his holopad.

Ahsoka snorted as she held in the sarcastic laugh. "The only experience." She quickly fired back.

Anakin rolled his eyes and let that remark go past. He loved the back and forth banter between them. There was almost never a dull moment between them.

The truth was that Anakin was quite nervous about this break. He wasn't sure what Ahsoka's feelings were towards him. He knew they both had a strong between them...but it was more than that to him. She was his padawan, his best friend, his greatest ally and now? Hopefully something bigger.

* * *

 **Authors Note** : Wow. Finally finished this second chapter. Again, it's been long time since I've sat down and typed out a chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. PLEASE do review as it's always encouraging to see x

Anisokalover123


End file.
